1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photochromic polarizing plates or shutter polarizing plates.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various photochromic techniques utilizing polarizers have been proposed (for example, see JP-A-2008-275976). These photochromic techniques have been also expected to be utilized to control the intensity of sunlight incident on windows of buildings. However, bonding a polarizer (also referred to as a linear polarizing film) to optically transparent substrates, such as a glass substrate, causes the optically transparent substrate to be tinted. The hue and degree of tint of window glass have an influence on the amenity of the indoor space. In recent years, for example, windows of commercial facilities, such as display windows, are provided with optically transparent display devices in some cases, and the tint of the windows causes images displayed on the display devices to be tinted, which problematically impairs the quality of the appearance of the images.